Angel problems
by drade666
Summary: Sam and Dean are at their wits end when 4 angels are turned into fledglings so they call for some help from their red headed huntress.


_**ANGEL PROBLEMS**_

Dean let out an exasperated sigh as the baby angels flew around Bobby's study causing havoc wherever they went. Sam slumped into a chair in the kitchen exhausted from the barely 24 hours they've been looking after the fledglings while trying to figure out how to reverse the spell that had been cast. Teresa walked over to Sam rubbing his shoulders trying to sooth the obvious tension that was building beneath his surface while Sam pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Dean asked pacing the kitchen now

"Well there's only one thing I can think of doing" Sam stated letting his hand fall from his nose to his side now as his other hand waved absently in the air.

"Fine if you have to…call her" Dean choked out as if a piece of bad food was caught in his throat.

"Call who?" Teresa asked looking at Sam then to Dean

"A friend that came around before you" Dean explained briefly before pulling a small pentagram necklace from his pocket giving it a squeeze then concentrating for a moment before putting it back in his pocket.

After a few moments a large portal opened behind the boys in the kitchen as a redheaded women stepped through it into the room. Teresa took note of the women who entered the room her figure was slim but muscular, her long hair was blood red down to her waist with a brown trench coat over dark wash jeans which flared at the bottoms, to top off her outfit she wore black high heel – knee high boots but the thing Teresa couldn't get over was the bright emerald green eyes that flashed with power.

"Hello boys! What can I do for you…ah?" Drade stated before being grabbed from behind at her ankles.

"Well I think that pretty much answers that" Dean stated looking down to the very tiny baby angel holding onto Drade's ankles.

Drade looked down to see a small angel with hazel eyes and golden wings looking up at her. Drade collected her thoughts for a moment then looked around the room into the study where she saw several other baby angels who seemed surprisingly familiar flying everywhere.

"Okay so anyone care to explain what occurred here?" Drade inquired raising an eyebrow at Sam and Dean before her gaze drifted slightly over to the brunette rubbing Sam's shoulders.

"Who are you?" Drade asked curiously not having met Sam's lover

"Well who are you?" Teresa retorted as she dropped her hands from Sam's shoulders

"Right…um Drade this is Teresa, Teresa this is Drade" Sam introduced as Teresa gave a warm smile to Drade.

"Charmed, mussel tuff" Drade stated looking over to the brunette again before bending down to pick up the angel at her feet. Teresa's smile faded as she scowled a little at the stern huntress who walked over to the entrance of the study.

"So now explanation for this mess would be nice and why you called me" Drade said holding the fledgling to her chest.

"Crowley cast some stupid spell effecting every angel in a 30 mile radius these 4 got caught in it" Dean explained swiftly looking at the fledgling in Drade's arms

"Oh crap! Let me guess Castiel obviously, Gabriel, Balthazar, and who?" Drade finally asked after naming off all the angels that would have been with the boys unable to think of the forth until suddenly she was hit from behind as one of the fledglings ran in to her!

Drade turned to see who hit her only to see just who the forth angel was…Lucifer! The tiny archangel sat now square on his butt on the floor after having fallen there his eight reddish coloured wings shimmering even at this age he was certainly the morning star. Lucifer's eyes started to well up with tears as his bottom lip quivered slightly obviously upset for being knocked on his butt possibly it had hurt a little too, Dean and Sam braced them selves for the water works but before he could even get a sound out Drade leaned down placing Gabriel back on the ground then scooped Lucifer into her arms.

"Oh, oh, oh it's okay, hush little one" Drade cooed softly to the young archangel soothing him as she smiled warmly at him. Lucifer immediately calmed at the affection being shown by Drade but Dean and Sam were a little taken back by Drade's affections having seen her as nothing more then a killing machine really to see her so gentle, caring was a little odd.

"So can you…maybe…you know…turn them back?" Dean inquired as he watched Gabriel play with his toes threw the light green jumper he was wearing.

"I do know a spell that can turn them back but it needs to be performed on the night a full moon" Drade explained holding Lucifer to her chest now while gently rubbing his back.

"Great that's a whole week from now" Sam exclaimed in exhaustion

"Yep but luckily you boys have me here now plus this isn't the fist time I've had to perform this spell" Drade stated as she watched Teresa pick up little Cas who was crawling by in a bright blue jumper.

"When did you perform it last?" Teresa inquired cradling Cas in her arms while looking up at Drade

"I can't even remember now it was years ago but I do know it lucky for you" Drade stated plainly as she looked back towards the study where Balthazar was chasing Gabriel now on his hands and knees.

"But we can't take care of babies!" Dean protested looking down again as Gabriel crawled through the kitchen trying to escape from Balthazar but before Balthazar could get too far Drade reached down grabbing the fledgling in his black jumper his purplish coloured wings flaring slightly at the sudden change in altitude.

"We'll make do" Drade said simply before gesturing for one of them to snatch up Gabriel as she moved into the study. Sam eventually grabbed Gabriel holding him gently as if he was a doll that would brake if he held on too tightly then he made his way into the study with Teresa and Dean close behind.

"Dean get some pillows, blankets anything soft then place them in a circle on the floor" Drade instructed as Lucifer nuzzled his face into Drade's shoulder softly cooing as he did so. Dean did as he was asked while Drade set about giving Sam instructions on how to properly hold Gabriel so he wouldn't squirm out of Sam's hands.

After the soft materials were all in place Drade put the babies down into the circle having Sam and Teresa do the same then she sat cross-legged in the circle with them. Sam and Dean shot each other confused looks as Drade lifted 2 fingers into the air swirling them in a circle while concentrating, the air got heavy for a second then 4 plush toys were conjured into being in front of her. The 4 young fledglings were interested almost immediately by what they saw making their way towards the toys as Drade pushed the plushies at them so they could pick which ones they liked.

"They'll be hungry soon better get some bottles ready" Drade told the boys who were still a little hesitant about having to take care of 4 baby angels for a whole week.

Teresa had been a huntress for a while now so she knew how to kill things but not to help take care of things especially not babies. Drade instructed her to watch the babies while she helped out Sam and Dean in the kitchen to make the bottles, Teresa obeyed the command sitting down on the floor mostly to make sure they stayed in the safe circle. Drade walked into the kitchen removing her trench coat along the way then hanging it up by the front door, after making her way towards the counter Drade conjured up 4 bottles with formula inside them.

"There now all you need to do is put the kettle on, let the water sit for about 10 minutes to cool then pour and shake, got it?" Drade inquired watching as Sam took in every word like it was the word of god or something.

"Got it, we'll take care of this" Dean said having obviously not caught much of what Drade had said but she wasn't worried Sam would take care of it.

Drade moved her way back into the study getting there just in time to hear on of the infants start crying. Scanning the room Drade saw right away what was going on Teresa had broken up a play fight between Gabriel and Castiel but now Cas was upset that Gabriel had pulled his hair causing him to cry. Teresa looked up at Drade needing help badly as she struggled to calm the now crying baby, Drade crossed the room the sound of her heels muffled by the shaggy dust mop Bobby called a carpet grabbing the little dark haired, black winged angel from Teresa.

Drade smoothed the little angel's hair down back into place as she gave a small smirk, caressing the angel gently making soothing sounds from deep in her throat. Slowly the angel calmed moving more closely to Drade's chest as she placed her chin on his tiny head of messed hair he closed his brilliant blue eyes. Sam and Dean finished a little while later making the bottles for the babies, when they did Drade wasted no time grabbing one baby at a time to hand off to the hunters, Dean was completely against it but Drade pushed little Cas into Dean's arms.

"Here now mind his head, keep the bottle at an angle so he can feed properly" Drade instructed as she put a bottle in Dean's other hand. Once Dean was secure with Cas happily eating his bottled meal Drade scooped up Gabriel into her arms before handing him off to Sam who had watched her show Dean mimicking it like a pro. Drade gave Teresa Balthazar who took him with no problem after a little instruction then Drade cradled Lucifer into her arms to feed. 20 minutes past resulting in all 4 fledglings happily sleeping bellies full of milk as Drade placed Lucifer in the nest bed, Sam, Dean and Teresa followed suit with their babies with Drade then placing a blanket over all 4 before the 4 hunters made their ways back to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table Dean grabbed 3 beers for himself, Drade and Sam seeing as Teresa didn't drink beer he didn't bother. Drade popped the top on the beer then swigged it down content until she noticed the boys staring at her.

"What?" Drade inquired setting her beer on the table before leaning forward slightly in her chair.

"Um…well" Sam stuttered not quite sure how to approach the question

"Sam spit it out" Drade insisted

"Okay, how do you know how to look after babies?" Dean asked finally

"Oh that…um…women's intuition" Drade stated with a clear lie

"Yeah right! I've seen tones of women who couldn't take care of a baby if their lives depended on it" Dean stated as he took another swig of his beer while leaning against the kitchen counter.

"What he's trying to say is that it was all a little too perfect, you knew everything" Sam pointed out picking at the label on the beer bottle nervously because he knew how private Drade was about her life.

"Yeah well…Okay I may have had some previous experience" Drade admitted drinking her beer again while still leaning forward on her elbows.

"Previous experience?" Dean inquired with raised eyebrows having heard that term before from one of Lisa' s friends who had…

Dean's train of thought led him to a sudden realization as his look softened into one of concern and sympathy for Drade.

"Drade did you…have kids?" Dean inquired gently his voice very low this time almost a whisper as both Teresa and Sam shot her a questioning look. Drade swiftly averted her gaze from all 3 of them before leaning back in her chair to take a sip of her beer then closed her eyes for a few moments. When Drade reopened her emerald green eyes there was an obvious pain there something Dean and Sam hadn't seen since she'd explained her chest and back scars to them.

"Years ago…yes, I was young just back from my service with the military during WW1…" Drade began

Teresa was surprised by the comment that Drade had served during WW1 but she decided that any questions could be answered via Sam at a later date.

"I was pregnant but I was also foolish during WW1 I lost my first lover he was murdered and I was betrayed so all I wanted was to work luckily WW2 started up giving me my chance. Just as I was to ship off for my second service my twin girls were born but I was not fit to be a mother so giving them no more then life and a name each I dropped them at an orphanage leaving them behind, never looking back" Drade explained

"Several years later I was tracked down by Katty one of my girls who reintroduced me to Dradonna my other girl but my life is no place for children they got caught up in the case I'd been working then…" Drade continued before stopping her gaze shifting to the beer on the table she was spinning slowly around

"Then what?" Sam asked tenderly

"Then Katty got kidnapped when I went to save her, the creature slit her throat. She died…in my arms" Drade finally choked out.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Sam said once Drade finished

"You didn't cause it so don't be" Drade stated firmly gulping the last of her beer down

No one said much more for the rest of the night, the next morning the young ones woke up bright and early luckily Drade didn't sleep allowing her to greet them as they began to stir. Gabriel sat up first rubbing his hazel eyes as he yawned sleepily while Cas followed soon after doing much the same then Lucifer but Balthazar stayed asleep not wanting to wake up yet. Drade smiled warmly at the little fledglings as Cas immediately started giving her grabby hands indicating for her to pick him up which she did.

"Oh man are they up already" Came a very horse sounding Dean from the staircase

"Yep, babies start the day bright and early" Drade told him cradling Cas

"Okay I'll go wake Sammy and Teresa" Dean stated walking back up the stairs

Drade was rocking Cas gently in her arms as she turned back to the other 3 infants still in the bed nest in the study when she heard a low whine come from the nest. Gabriel was pouting at one end of the nest while making low moaning sounds, concerned for the little archangel Drade put Cas back in the bed earning her a little annoyed look from him as she picked up Gabriel to see what was wrong. Drade gave the little archangel a once over realizing right away what was wrong, Gabriel was annoyed because of 2 different problems Drade was about to remedy the one when Dean trucked down stairs with Sam close behind.

"Where's Teresa?" Drade asked noting the brunette who was usually glued to Sam's hip wasn't with them.

"I decided to let her sleep" Sam said flatly

"Okay well grab a baby each of you…we have some changing to do" Drade stated grabbing up little Lucifer from the nest just because he was the closest.

"Changing?" Dean asked throwing a confused look at Drade

"Yeah, they ate before they went to sleep last night remember" Drade hinted raising her eyebrows

Dean's face suddenly turned from confused to horrify when he got what Drade was saying.

"Oh hell no! I don't do diapers!" Dean stated firmly throwing both hands up in defiance

"Well too bad because I'm not changing 4 babies on my own now grab a baby!" Drade stated harshly in that if you don't do it I'd kill you tone that he hated.

"Fine" Dean finally agreed picking up little Balthazar who was still pretty much asleep. Sam Grabbed little Cas then followed Drade upstairs into the big bedroom.

After shutting the door Drade placed little Lucifer on the floor while she rolled Gabriel onto his back on the bed he was still a little fussy so Drade leaned down as she knelt on the ground to blow on his belly finally getting a laugh out of him. Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows in surprise to the gesture Drade did but soon followed her example setting Cas and Balthazar on their backs. Drade finished changing Gabriel in about 3 minutes but Sam and Dean took about 15 to change both Balthazar and Cas so she had decided to change Lucifer as well.

"What now?" Dean asked whipping his forehead with the back of his hand

"Now we need to bathe them," Drade stated pointing towards the bathroom

"What? Why?" Dean protested again

"Because their wings are getting dirty and if a fledgling's wings get too dirty it could damage them," Drade explained pointing to Gabriel's wings

The feathers were starting to stick together on a few of the little archangels wings plus there was a few out of place sticking everywhere. Drade stood up from her spot on the floor opening the door to the bathroom then with a flick of her fingers she conjured up 4 bath chairs for the babies to sit in before finally turning on the water to a nice warm temperature. Drade squeezed some bubble bath into the tub then ran out to grab up a baby angel or 2. Once all 4 babies were in the tub Drade encouraged Sam and Dean to get down and dirty with her, after a little coaxing they did indeed join her as she showed them how to clean then preen the angels' wings.

Sam and Dean were actually starting to like this as the little ones played with the bubbles floating around the tub. Gabriel grabbed to piles of bubbles into his little hands before piling them on his head causing a giggle to escape from Sam as he washed the golden feathers of Gabe's six wings. Balthazar sat staring at the water with great fascination until a large wave of water splashed over his head causing him to wrinkle his nose as he looked over at Lucifer who was now laughing quite hard after splashing his little brother making Dean laugh now because he could remember doing the exact same thing to Sam when they were little. Both brothers stopped cold though when a low chuckle rang out from beside them…it was Drade she was chuckling at case while giving him a warm smile as the little dark haired angel threw bubbles into the air smiling as they floated down again.

Drade, Sam and Dean finished bathing the babies before finally drying them then taking them back down stairs for playtime. Teresa woke up a few hours later walking down the stairs realizing everyone was already up in to the study where she was met by a very unexpected surprise, Drade was sitting with the little angels while they played with several more conjured toys but that wasn't what was strange. The thing which was strange was the 2 large leathery wings protruding from her back, Teresa watched in shock for a few moments not sure what to do or say then she noticed one of the babies crawling away from the rest (little Gabe of course) trying to make it to the kitchen, she was just about to grab him when one of Drade's large leathery wings unfurled stretching out towards the angel baby scooping him up into it before bringing him back to the nest sliding him down into it with the others again before refolding to her back.

Sam saw Teresa from the kitchen then gestured to her to come get some coffee, as Teresa entered the kitchen she took note that Dean was leaning against the counter drinking a beer.

"Did you notice…?" Teresa trailed off pointing absentmindedly back at the study

"Yes Drade isn't what you'd call human she was some oddities" Sam responded

"Oh, so why are you guys out here while she's in there?" Teresa added curiously

"Well we decided to leave her alone with the angels for a little while seeing as this is the most content we've seen her in years," Sam explained

"Yeah I noticed that she was so cold when she first met me but now she seems really happy and nice" Teresa explained

"Yeah she's usually harsh, straight forward and well a bitch!" Dean said flatly

"But that's changed for some reason, I've never seen her act like this before, ever!" Sam stated glancing back into the study seeing that now Balthazar was trying to decide weather of not he wanted to touch Drade's wings as he hesitantly hovered a tiny hand over one of the large appendages under Drade's watchful gaze of course.

Drade smiled warmly at the little white haired angel then gently unfurled the wing he wanted to touch pushing it into his tiny hands as she watched his face light up with happiness she smiled even warmer as he explored the soft velvet of the membrane between her finger bones. Turning back to the other fledglings Drade was pleased to see Gabriel playing with Cas showing him how to build a small fort with blocks, gently patting his little brother on the head in praise when their towers matched earning a smile from Cas who reciprocated with a hug to Gabriel tiny hands squeezing around his brother. Drade chuckled lightly as she looked to one side finding Lucifer sitting alone tracing absent patterns with one little finger on the blanket he was sitting on Drade furrowed her eyebrows as her smiled turned to a concerned frown looking at the little archangel his bright red wings drooping to either side of him.

Drade unfurled one large wing closest to the little archangel being careful not to hit Balthazar who was still exploring her other wing occasionally drooling on it but she didn't mind, then she spread it over to Lucifer curving it under him them scooting him over to her with it until he was close enough to pick up into her arms.

"What's wrong little one?" Drade asked softly as she cradled the little archangel in her arms. Angels even when their little always hold their wings in an arch no matter what but Lucifer even after being cradled drooped his wings also he showed a but of a pained expression on his face but didn't cry.

It didn't take long before Drade put the pieces together Lucifer was suffering from growing pains in his tiny wings something all angels go through at this age but for archangels it's a little worse because of the number of wings being greater.

"Ah, do they hurt my little one" Drade cooed as she closed her eyes then nuzzled Lucifer's cheek gently. Lucifer gave quiet little whine as he curled up a little more in Drade's arms only now did she notice their was a wait on her shoulder. Drade looked up from Lucifer to find Balthazar hanging over her shoulder looking at Lucifer with concerned eyes, then a set of hazel eyes and another set of blue eyes came looking at Lucifer from her lap as she held him closer to her.

"Luci?" Gabe asked concerned reaching out with a tiny hand to touch Lucifer's arm

Lucifer rolled over into Drade's chest grabbing onto her shirt with his little hands as he started to quiver slightly. Lucifer was trying not to but Drade could tell he was upset by the pain in his wings having gone through it herself when she was young Drade new the feeling, it wasn't pleasant.

Drade reached up pulling Balthazar from her shoulder to place him in her lap with Gabriel and Cas then she gently wrapped her wings protectively around the infants as she rocked Lucifer gently in her arms making hushing noises while she rubbed his back trying to quell the pained little archangel who whimpered into her chest. Drade out of heart wrenched pain suddenly began doing something she never did before, singing.

Sam and Dean were sitting with Teresa in the kitchen when a sound was heard from the study soft and low they worked their way towards the study cautiously. Once at the entrance to the study they all froze when they realized that the sound was Drade quietly singing to the babies a song they'd never heard before but she obviously knew it. Lucifer was asleep in her arms while the others were asleep snuggled in her lap surrounded by her wings. That night Sam and Dean retired early with Teresa while Drade slept with the infants in the study until dawn.

The next few days were pretty much easy sailing the babies behaved for the most part and Lucifer recovered from his little issue with his wings. Finally the night arrived to return the angels back to normal but there was one problem they had Lucifer so should they kill him once he's normal or let him go.

"He won't be a problem" Drade told the boys and Teresa as she placed the ingredients in a bowl before chanting something over it then she moved in to the room with the angels in it then held her hands up chanted once more then a bright light appeared forcing Sam, Dean and Teresa to close their eyes when they reopened them again the angels were back to normal for some reason in their normal cloths again too.

The angels woke slowly as they all questioned what had happened Drade smiled at Gabe who arched his wings in response to her before walking over to her planting a kiss on her lips.

"What the devil happened?" Balthazar asked rubbing the back of his neck as he curled his wings behind him after all with all 4 angels in one room with all their wings exposed they kind of didn't fit.

"It's a long story," Drade stated with a slight laugh

Drade looks over to Lucifer who swiftly shifts his gaze from hers making Drade have a moment of thought. Could Lucifer remember bits of what happened? After all he was an archangel one of the first to be born maybe he could see through such a spell, remember everything.

"So we're all here Lucifer you going to just take us now?" Dean asked looking at the archangel who was acting slightly awkward.

"No for now we are even," Lucifer stated simply shooting Drade a look before taking off

The rest of the angels sat down to listen to the strange tail of Drade's babysitting.


End file.
